Romansa, Diriku, Dirimu
by ShinYuu-tachi
Summary: "A-AKASHI-KUN MENGHILANG!" lengkingan Satsuki seakan membahana—bergaung di seluruh gedung. Empat puluh menit menjelang pernikahan, Akashi Seijuurou tidak diketahui keberadaannya. AkaFuri, Peringatan ada di dalam. Selamat menikmati


'**Kuroko no Basuke' © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materi selain kepuasan batin untuk mencurahkan keinginan melihat OTP berjaya.**

**.**

**Peringatan: Kemungkinan ada typo yang terlewat razia dadakan, penggunaan sufiks pada nama, alur yang cepat, sudut pandang berubah seenaknya, dan sebagainya yang mungkin terlewat dari saya.**

**.**

**Dengan ini ShinYuu-tachi mempersembahkan,**

**~Romansa, Diriku, Dirimu~**

**.**

**Selamat menikmati.**

**.**

* * *

Laiknya sebait kalimat pembuka biasa pada kisah romansa. Suatu masa, suatu kala. Langit biru cerah, teduh meski segumpal dua awan saja memayungi. Kelopak bunga sakura menghujani jalan setapak. Di sudut salah satu taman bunga buatan semalam, kota Tokyo. Lingkaran merona para bunga berkerumun memenuhi.

.

.

Derap ringan terburu-buru terpantul antara hak tinggi dan lantai marmer abu-abu berkilau. Lambaian helai merah muda dan kain warna pastel si empunya, mengikuti angin spontan aksi larinya. Celotehan terendam di balik pintu terdengar makin jelas. Sang pemilik helai merah muda menabrakkan kedua telapak tangan pada pintu perbatasan. Lupa untuk mengetuk sopan.

BRAK!

Lima kepala menoleh spontan. Senyum teruntai dari beberapa, hendak menyapa ramah. Sisanya mengedik kaget. Engah pelan menelusuri indera pendengar masing-masing manusia di sana.

"A-AKASHI-KUN MENGHILANG!" lengkingan Satsuki seakan membahana—bergaung di seluruh gedung.

Memang, tidak semua kisah cinta diawali selalu dengan yang indah.

Empat puluh menit menjelang pernikahan, Akashi Seijuurou tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

.

.

Kouki membelalakkan sepasang biji cokelatnya. Termangu cengang memproses informasi dari mantan manager Teikou dan Touou yang mendobrak pintu tiba-tiba. Reaksi empat kawan satu angkatan Seirin itu pun tak jauh beda. Taiga yang dasarnya bersifat api segera pulih dari keterkejutan.

"Oi! Apa maksudnya? Memangnya ke mana si Akashi?"

Satsuki membalas panik. Mata memantulkan kilau. "Ituuuuulah, Kagamin! Saat Dai-chan datang ke ruang ganti Akashi-kun—Akashi-kun sudah tidak ada—hiks. Yang lain sedang mencarinya sekarang. B-bagaimana ini, Tetsu-kuuuun!"

Tetsuya pulih dari rasa kaget, memelototi cahayanya di Seirin. Sebab-musabab mewujudkan titik air mata pada seorang wanita. Disambut raut bersalah pemuda kekar namun lugu melebihi anak-anak. Maju menghampiri Satsuki dan mengusap-usap helaian merah muda dengan lembut.

"Tenang dulu, Momoi-san. Mari kita sama-sama mencari Akashi-kun di sekitar sini. Mungkin Akashi-kun sedang mencari angin segar," sembari menatapi satu per satu teman di dalam ruangan ganti pengantin penuh arti. Tidak akan dibiarkan meskipun mereka berhadapan dengan empunya gelar emperor tak terbantahkan dulu kala. Hingga layang pandang bertumbukan antara kristal langit cerah dan teduh warna batang pohon. Milik salah satu di antara dua pemeran utama di hari sakral itu.

"Furihata-kun," Tetsuya berperi, sorot mata khawatir tertuju pada sejawat sejak SMA.

"Teman-teman," ujar Kouki menginterupsi. Bibir melekuk ke atas, tersenyum lembut menenangkan para sahabat perhatian yang lebih bingung dari dirinya. "Jangan khawatir. Sepertinya aku tahu Sei ada di mana."

.

.

Angin musim semi menyeruak surai merah magenta yang berdiri di antara hamburan sakura. Pandangan melayang mengikuti lambaian kelopak sakura yang mengalir di atas angin lembut. Akashi Seijuurou namanya. Hari ini adalah hari istimewa. Hari sakral. Ia dan pemuda tersayangnya. Namun, kenapa ia ada di sini? Kenapa ia hanya berdiri di sini? Genggam tangan mengerat, Seijuurou mengatupkan kelopak mata, menyembunyikan dua bola merah membara di baliknya.

Ia seharusnya tidak di sini. Ia seharusnya duduk diam di ruangan tunggu. Menunggu detik demi detik perhelatan akbar hari ini—dan Koukinya.

Furihata Kouki.

Seharusnya ia tak lama lagi sudah bersiap, berdiri menunggu di samping altar terlebih dulu. Pendeta sudah siap dengan lantunan pengikat. Para sahabat duduk menyebar di bangku tamu. Berbagai ekspresi—tentunya ikut bahagia terpancar dari raut wajah semua. Ia akan memberikan senyuman ketika Kouki muncul dari balik pintu mahogani besar. Tersenyum gugup serta merta berseri-seri dan Seijuurou pun akan tidak bersabar menunggu langkah satu-satu Kouki hingga ia sampai ke sampingnya. Mengaitkan lengannya pada Seijuurou, menghadap ke depan altar dan pendeta. Menantikan dimulainya sumpah suci di antara mereka berdua.

Lalu, kenapa ia masih ada di sini?

"Sei," suara familiar memecah renungan Seijuurou. Ditolehkan kepala segera ke ujung suara memanggil. Kouki. Kouki. Kouki. Sejuurou ingin lari. Seijuurou ingin merengkuhnya. Seijuurou ingin lari. Seijuurou ingin menggapainya. Seijuurou meragu. Merunduk.

"Sei... bodoh!" ujar Kouki sedikit ketus. Bibir mengerucut—seperti yang selalu Seijuurou ingat ketika Kouki sedang merajuk dan ia nikmati itu semua. Seijuurou mendongakkan kepala. Satu di antara begitu sedikit orang yang berani mengatakannya bodoh. Meskipun ia tak habis pikir sejak kapan Kouki berani seperti ini. Ah, ya. Kemungkinan ini pengaruh duo cahaya dan bayangan dari ksatria Seirin.

Kouki melangkah—menghampiri Seijuurou yang bergeming masih di tempat pijak sama. Mengerling pada genggam kepal Seijuurou, menumpukan telapak tangannya sendiri di atas tangan pemilik helai merah. Tubuh mendekat, berbagi hangat alami milik masing-masing. Kouki, yang masih lebih pendek beberapa senti meski sudah sekian tahun ini, sedikit berjinjit—menyentuhkan keningnya ke kening Seijuurou. Tanpa sadar menyatukan tarikan dan hembusan napas. Menenangkan. Seijuurou menutup kelopak matanya kembali. Satu tarikan napas, satu hembusan napas. Begitu berulang hingga ketegangan memudar. Kepal tangan membuka, berbalik menggenggam kehangatan yang disalurkan dari pemuda dengan wangi bumi di depannya.

"Kouki... aku..."

"Hm?"

"Apa aku... pantas untukmu?"

Kouki mengerjap. Melepas sentuh pada kening keduanya, menatap Seijuurou seakan gemas.

"Tidak kusangka suatu hari aku akan mendengar ucapan itu dari Akashi Seijuurou," tutur Kouki yang entah kenapa merasa sedikit geli pada pemuda mantan kapten dua tim unggul di hadapannya.

Seijuurou memalingkan wajah, raut ragu—langka, terlukis dalam wajahnya. Kouki melebarkan senyum.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa?" mengenggam kedua telapak tangan pemuda tak terbantahkan. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan serta ketenangan di antara hembusan angin yang agak dingin pada bulan keempat.

Seijuurou kembali menatap pemuda biasa—yang luar biasa. Mengisi pandangan oleh senyum hangat, tatapan teduh, raut wajah begitu lembut. Seijuurou mencintainya. Sangat. Begitu sangatnya hingga ingin meluap.

"Aku berpikir..." ia memulai. "…entah kenapa—apa aku dapat membahagiakanmu nanti? Apa aku, aku yang seperti ini. Apa aku bisa yakin tidak akan menyakitimu setelahnya? Apa aku bisa diandalkan untuk bisa melindungimu? Apa aku—"

"Sei!" potong Kouki.

Seijuurou berhenti.

"Sei _kena __marriage blue_, mungkin?"

Seijuurou berkedip. Pertanyaan yang tak disangka sudah dilontarkan. Kouki tertawa. Melepas genggaman tangan tiba-tiba dan mengalungkannya pada leher Seijuurou, memeluknya. Spontan yang lain membalas pelukan ringan dari penaut hatinya.

"_Marriage… blue__?_" bola mata Seijuurou membulat. Menggeledah arti dalam kamus yang terpatri dalam otaknya. Kouki masih tertawa—terkekeh.

"Sei, aku—ya ampun," Kouki mengendurkan pelukannya, melihat wajah kekasihnya dan tertawa lagi—Seijuurou masih terlena dalam kebingungannya.

"Seijuurou. Aku juga. Aku juga—tadinya merasa takut, ragu, khawatir apa aku bisa menjadi pendamping Sei yang pantas? Apa nanti aku tidak akan mengacaukannya?" Kouki memandang Seijuurou dengan lembut.

"Kouki..." Seijuurou mengeratkan tautan lengan pada pinggang Kouki.

"Berulang kali kupikir, berulang kali aku merasa takut tapi… ketika aku mengingatmu, aku bersamamu. Kupikir—tidak, pasti kita akan baik-baik saja. Kau menerimaku. Aku menerimamu. Jadi jangan ragu lagi, Akashi Seijuurou," Kouki menumbukkan batu bumi ke bola mata merah yang sekarang memandangnya takjub. Penuh kasih. Penuh sayang. Aku mencintaimu, kata mereka.

"Iya. Benar. Ada kau bersamaku, Furihata Kouki," Seijuuro menjawab.

"Aku bersamamu," balas Kouki tegas.

.

.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan," sosok berambut biru langit berucap. Torehan senang dalam nada. Menolehkan kepala kembali pada dua sejoli yang sekarang masih berpelukan erat. Kekhawatiran lenyap sudah.

"Kalau kenapa-kenapa, aku tidak akan segan menghajar Akashi itu," ujar Taiga—masih panas. Maklum, semua sudah bersumpah saling menjaga. Ikatan terkait di antara sahabat. Takkan lekang oleh hantaman apapun. Tepukan pada pundak kanan-kiri Taiga oleh Hiroshi dan Kōichi menyambut. Bermaksud menenangkan.

"Kyaa~ syukurlah ya Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun!" Satsuki berseri. Memainkan tombol-tombol telepon genggam, menyampaikan kabar gembira ke para sahabat lain yang kelimpungan menemukan si mantan kapten.

.

.

"Kalian itu, ya! Ke mana saja kalian, hah? Sini aku jitak satu-satu, _d'aho_!" Junpei bereaksi sentimen. Cetusan khas terlontar. Adik kelas tetap adik kelas meski tahun sudah berganti. Remaja berganti dewasa. Meski tak satu perjuangan.

Seijuurou membungkuk. "Maafkan aku."

Kouki mengerling gugup pada salah satu kakak Seirin. Mengikuti perilaku Seijuurou, ikut membungkuk sembari berujar kata maaf.

"Haha, sudahlah Junpei. Kasihan mereka. Sekarang sudah hampir saatnya, lebih balik kalian bersiap-siap," Teppei. Penolong terealisasi dari kakak pertama. Mengabaikan omelan yang beralih pada dirinya.

"Itu benar! Kalian cepat sana siap-siap. Yang lain juga, ya!" Riko mengatur—seperti dulu masa sekolah. Para sahabat berhamburan, ada yang menggerutu diiringi tawa kocak, senyum geli menggeleng kepala. Paling penting, semua bersuka cita.

Kouki melirik, tersenyum bersemu pada terkasih. Seijuurou merespon, meraih sebelah tangan Kouki, menggenggam halus.

"Kutunggu, Kouki," berseri. Dua hati berseri. Adrenalin yang mulai membuncah kembali. Rasa gugup tentu ada. Bahagia menyelimuti sudah pasti.

"Tunggu aku, Seijuurou!"

Melangkah masing-masing, setapak demi setapak. Masa depan yang masih panjang. Jangan biarkan menjadi kisah yang disudahi dalam kata berakhir. Karena kisah mereka, masih akan terus berlanjut hingga putaran waktu yang tak bisa diterka.

.

.

_**~Never-ending~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A.N:** APA INI? APA INI?! *jambak rambut frustasi* MAAF SAYA BIKIN MEREKA KAYAK GINI! *mojok di sudut kamar*

Ide ini sebenarnya untuk OTP kedua saya, KiKuro tapi karena kegilaan saya pada AkaFuri semakin menjadi, maka jadilah ide ini dipakai untuk mereka. Kenapa Akashi yang kena sindrom itu? Karena saya pengen! Haha! #plisjanganapapainauthor

Curhat sedikit, cari arti istilah _marriage blue_ itu agak pusing. Ternyata banyak macam-macam bentuk sindrom ini. Selama ini saya tahunya cuma _marriage blue_. Ternyata yang lebih spesifiknya ada lagi. Maafkan pengetahuan author yang _cetek_ ini TwT) Jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon diinformasikan. Semoga pembaca menikmati. Terima kasih!

**Marriage Blue : **_Keraguan, kegelisahan atau depresi yang terjadi sebelum pernikahan (sumber: __ www. wordsense. eu/__マリッジブルー__)_

_-edit nama-_


End file.
